Only for Her
by Speklez
Summary: In light of a commonality they hadn't known about, two enemies must band together to save the one person they both care about the most. Changing POV's, AU/AH/OOC/OC Rated for language. **this is not a slash pairing**
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Only for Her**

**Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

**Written By: Speklez**

**Rating: MA**

**Summary/Prompt used: In light of a commonality they hadn't known about, two enemies must band together to save the one person they both care about the most. Changing POV's, AU/AH/OOC/OC... FAGE Written for Laurie Whitlock**

***X***

**Prologue**

They have faced off before, the collision nearly catastrophic. It was only through clearly divine intervention that both of them were still alive to tell the tale after the devastation they left in the wake of their last interaction.

What could make two men that pledged to kill the other not only form a truce, but actually work together?

It all started with a phone call.

***X***

**Demetri POV**

I stood in the doorway of the hospital room, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. I hated that I had to bring him here. I really didn't care about their relationship at this point. I knew Newton had something to do with this, he basically said as much. The problem was... I didn't get a chance to find out what that was.

Forcing my attention to move from Newton to the bed, what I saw there only served to further piss me off. Naturally pale skin was covered in dark bruising and littered with cuts. Even from this distance I could see the finger shaped bruises around her neck. If it wasn't for the fact her eyes were open and bright as she looked at Michael, I would have gladly thought he was a fucking liar when it came to the two of them.

When he went to touch her, I had had enough. I didn't want to see it so I spoke up, stopping that shit quick, fast and in a hurry.

"Make contact and I break whatever it is you touch her with, Newton."

There was a sadistic pleasure that dripped down my spine at the way his hand snapped back and he turned his attention from the bed to me. He stared at me for second before he clicked his tongue a few times, I would assume thinking about testing the validity of my threat that was actually a promise.

"Metri, be nice."

I glanced at my sister for a moment before locking eyes on Newton. "I was." I glared at Mike a second longer before I moved to stand on the other side of the bed from Newton and looked down at her. "Lexi, start talking. What happened, Agapimenos? The officer I spoke with said you didn't remember much. Tell me what you do"

I saw something spark in Lexi's eyes before she looked away from me and down to her lap. Once again her voice went quiet, forcing both me and Mike to strain to hear her. " I lied."

I have never actually been that surprised before. My eyes went wide and jaw slightly lax. "You lied? Alexis, that's not like you. If you know who did this, you should have told them."

She nodded and swallowed hard. "I know and I'm sorry, but they can't help. You and I both know that."

Now it was Mike's turn to speak up. "What do you mean?"

She glanced at him for only a second before she looked back at me. "He said he worked for you. The last time someone said that, Daddy was arrested and I didn't know if that cop was one of yours or not. So, I lied and said I didn't remember anything. But, I do. I remember it all."

My left eyebrow slid up my forehead and vanished behind my bangs as I stared at her. I was in no way expecting that answer, but the shock wore off pretty quick, though. "Give me a name."

Alexis licked her lips and let out a shallow breath. "He said his name was Garrett and that I needed to go with him because Afton was compromised. He said you sent him. He had the same insignia tattoo on his forearm the other guys do. I said I had to call you and he said I could do it from the car, he just had to get me safe first, that you said if anything happened to me you would sic Felix on him. He said all the right things. Everything he said was something you have told him to get me to go along with it without it coming directly from you."

As I listened to her recount, I figured out which Cullen was about to die. Emmett wouldn't have used mind games, though I have no doubt he could. It just wasn't his style. This was just too elaborate. No, this was Edward's work and before I put bullet in his skull, I would get him to admit it.

***X***

**I'm not back. I live elsewhere now. However, this story will be updated every hour, on the hour until It's posted completely. It is going up unbeta'ed due to a few issues that have been going up in my life the past few days and the chapters will be replaced once it's been through a beta. **

**Enjoy**

**~Speklez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Demetri's POV**

**Three days ago**

I don't know how long I sat staring at the harmless little device in my hand after the other end was cut off. For something so tiny, so innocent, it just devastated my reality and froze my blood in my veins. My life was tethered to this piece of technology and it just took its pound of flesh that was owed for payment for keeping my secrets.

A ten second phone call was all it took to make us square once again.

The glare that was already settled on my features darked more as Afton's words repeated over again in my mind.

_"Alexis is gone. She never came out of the changing room, I can't find her anywhere and she's not answering her phone."_

Though to the announcement my reaction time was non-existent, telling him to find her or it was his head before his admission was finished, but now? Now I find myself at a loss of what to do. There was no telling what happened to her. I didn't know if she willingly slipped the guard detail or not so willingly did so. I knew she didn't like it so the former option wasn't out of the realm of possibility and just as likely as the latter was.

I wanted to believe that she pulled a fast one on Afton and snuck out a different door as she has done a few times in the past. Afton was a good guy, but he sucked as a bodyguard. He was more like the clingy boyfriend if I were honest. From what I was told in the past when she slipped away from him was she didn't like him crowding her like a second skin. She knew the reason I wanted him to stay with her. She knew the kind of shit I did for a living. She knew it was for her safety that he was on her like stink on a warthog's ass. She also hated it.

I could understand her reasons. I could understand her distaste to the second shadow. I could understand but that didn't mean I agreed. It was a necessary evil, more or less, so she stayed safe and protected from the many enemies I have personally made over the last decade. When our father was sent to jail and I took over the family business, I knew both his deeds and my own were going to have a karam backlash and that was why I was so adamant that she always have someone with her when she was out and about town.

This list of people that could have been involved in this, if she didn't sneak away that is, was a literal mile long and I wouldn't even begin to know where to start.

I gave a shake of my head and sighed as I tried to clear my mind slightly so I could think. Alexis only had a handful of places she would go for privacy, but I would assume that those were already being checked off by the guys. What I kept coming back to was her not answering her phone. She always answered it, especially when she slipped the security detail because she knew that I would find out if she didn't and she likes her credit cards. She might be an adult, but I paid that fucking bill and she had rules if she wanted it to stay that way.

My eyes drifted to a picture of us that sat on the corner of my desk that was taken about a month ago. She was looking up at me with stars in her eyes, like I hung the moon. I was her big brother, her Metri. She was the only person on the planet that got away with calling me that, too. She didn't remember our mother, but I can't look into her eyes without thinking about her.

Our mother's death was what set our father on the path that led him to spending the rest of his natural life behind bars. She was killed three months after Alexis was born in a random act of violence, but my father was convinced it was deliberate. 'An eye for an eye' he called it. "Only fair" he said. The small taste of vengeance wasn't enough for him, though. He fell for the stalk, the hunt. The power he felt was enough to make him drunk. I watched him salivate with the thought of it. I watched him scrape and climb a ladder he never should have, selling his soul to the highest bidder.

I idolized him.

Ten years ago he got sloppy and hired someone he shouldn't have. However, that little fucker hasn't been seen since the day my father was arrested and as long as Felix did his job properly, he would never be found. As was expected, I took over things and took the 'business' to the next level. You would truly be surprised at not just how many people will pay to never see someone again, but how much their death is worth.

That thought was interrupted by my phone ringing again. I glanced at the screen, hoping it was Alexis telling me where she was but the number was unknown. I pursed my lips as my brow drew down. "Who the fuck?"

Lip curling in the corner, I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Yes?"

There was static on the other end before an electronically distorted voice started to speak.

_"If you ever want to see the girl again, you'll do exactly what I say."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**MPOV**

I stood staring up at the building in front of me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I didn't like the feeling that settled in my gut, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Someone had my girl and this was where I was told to go to get her back.

A tremor ran my spine as I glanced at the shiny black SUV that was parked next to the rolling doors fifteen feet from me. Things never ended well when there was an SUV like that present. I reached behind me, feeling the cool butt of the gun in its holster and let out a slow breath to prepare myself for anything I might find inside.

With one last glance at the the SUV, I squared my shoulders and made my way to the partly open door.

I didn't know what I was walking into. I didn't know who would have used a lady against me. There were plenty of ideas, but I couldn't pick one over another. Alexis and I were polar opposites. She was sweet and kind and caring. I was a dick so how she actually cared about me and wanted to be with me, I'll never understand.

When we met a few years ago, she was upset, distraught over a family matter she refused to talk about. Even to this day I don't know what it was about. I didn't know a lot about her family actually and I wanted to marry her. I asked but she wouldn't answer. All she ever said was her mother was dead and her father wasn't around. She also had a brother that she clearly loved with everything she had but she almost seemed to go out of her way to not tell me his name. Whenever I would ask, she would giggle and shake her head with a 'you wouldn't know him' before changing the subject.

Over the past few years, she has become my everything and I would do whatever I had to, to get her back.

Taking one more deep breath and swallowing hard, crossed the threshold and entered the building. I let my eyes roam the room, searching for what I was there for, my heart sinking when I didn't see Alexis. I didn't see anyone anywhere. Walking slowly forward, I looked to the right and up to the catwalk that was above me. When there was still nothing, I went to look to the other side but didn't quite make it before I felt pain explode in my chest, knocking me on back from the force of the blow and knocking the wind from my lungs.

I laid on my back for a moment just trying to breathe only for my breath to catch in my throat when I heard the cocking of a 9mm glock. This was confirmed when I opened my eyes and found myself staring down the barrel of one. Gulping lightly, I lifted my eyes and locked them on dark, royally pissed off blue eyes I would know just about anywhere.

I rolled to my side and grabbed my chest, not moving my eyes away from his. There was a glare on his face and a sinister undertone to his voice as he continued to hold me at gunpoint. "Newton."

Slowly, I reached behind me for my own gun as I swallowed hard again. "Voltalian." Before I reached my gun, however, Demetri shot at the ground behind me, firing a warning to not even think about it. Out of reflex to the sound, I jerked away and held my hand up to tell him I got the fucking message. I was still slightly struggling to breathe when I looked around me, expecting to see his entire little goon squad surrounding me too but was surprised to find we were alone. I returned my sights to him when he started talking again.

His eyes were still narrowed and his gun was now once again trained on me. His voice was dark and even after all this time, still colored in a thick accent. "I will give you ten seconds to produce my sister before I blow your fucking head off."

I just blinked at him. "Sister? I don't have your damn sister. I didn't even know you had a fucking sister."

One of his brows slowly slid up his forehead to his bangs, his face clearly indicating he didn't believe me. "And I am supposed to believe that?"

I coughed and nodded once. "Do you make it a point to lie when someone has a gun in your face, Asshole?"

He face morphed into one that clearly questioned my intelligence. "I make it a point not to have a gun in my face. Now, where is my sister, Newton?"

Finally able to breathe properly, I glared at the son of a bitch. "I told you I don't fucking know. Now, tell me where my girlfriend is, Voltailan."

His lip curled in one corner and he spoke slowly while still holding me in his gun's sights. "Two things, Newton. One being, you're not really in a position to make demands. And two, what... the fuck... would I want with your girlfriend?"

My glare darkened a little more. "If you don't have her, what are you doing here?"

At that, he smirked and looked over my shoulder, a chuckle in his voice. "Did you hit your head?" His amusement was gone when he looked back at me. "I'm here for my sister and my tolerance for this little game of yours is very quickly running out."

I stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out why he was so adamant about me having his sister. I was the one that got a call about my girl being here. I had to admit that he wouldn't have any personal interest in Alexis. For as big of a prick as Demetri was, he did go out of his way not to harm a woman. If he wanted to get his hands on me, he wouldn't stoop so low as to lie about having my girlfriend captive. He wasn't known for playing games. He was known for other reasons.

I apparently stayed quiet a little too long for his liking as well because he once again fired his gun only this time, It was right by my fucking head.

"Time's up, Newton. The next one goes right between your fucking eyes. Where is Alexis?"

My heart skipped a beat at the name drop. My mouth went dry and all I could do was stare at him for a second before I found my voice. "You're her brother?"

His face went flat and even more annoyance entered his eyes. "You really are fucking retarded, aren't you? I told you I was here for my sister. Ergo, Alexis would be my sister. Now, for the last time. Where is she?"

I gulped again. There was zero possibility that this was going to fly well. Probably fly like an elephant seal. Still, there wasn't a lot I could do about it. Looking Demetri dead in the eyes, I gave a small shake of my head. "I don't know." Pausing, I licked my lips. "I'm looking for Alexis, too."

Both his brows shot up to his hairline. I saw him open his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance. The lights went out in the warehouse, the only light coming from the still partly open door, and a chuckle came from nowhere. I took the time that Demetri was distracted to get out from in front of his gun.

Finally pulling mine from the holster on my back, I fell into step with Demetri. Standing back to back with him as we both looked around us, we strained our sights to see the darkest parts of the room. I knew this wasn't going to be that easy and I was right. I didn't think when I spoke. "It's a setup."

I heard Demetri snort. "Ya fucking think? Did you come here expecting something different?"

I pulled a face at that. I didn't know what to expect. I had hoped otherwise, though. Looking up to the catwalk again, I licked my lips. "Any plan on getting out of this alive?"

Demetri took a step back, removing the little distance between us and making a smaller target. I glanced back at him, looking over his shoulder, watching as he pulled a second 9mm from under his floor length jacket. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and clicked his tongue. "Yeah, don't get shot."

That's a good plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Demetri's POV**

My eyes moved along the catwalk above my head, looking for anything to give away where someone was. I knew they were there. There was nowhere else they could be. I pressed my hearing, listening for someone to move. I knew I was walking into a fucked up situation. I knew it was a set up, an ambush of some kind. However, with my sister involved, I didn't have a choice but to willing come and come alone.

Well, apparently not completely alone.

Newton. I was standing back to back with fucking Newton. What he could possibly be doing looking for Alexis, I couldn't begin to guess but after we got out of this situation, I had every intention of finding out.

Knowing there were people present but not knowing where they were, I racked my brain for even a half assed plan of escape. I was parked on the other side of the building, there was a lot of distance between here and there and there was no way in hell I was going out the way Newton came in. If these fuckers had a single brain cell between them, they would cover that exit a lot better than the other one. At least, that would be what I would do. It was the obvious route to take and when you do the obvious, bad things tend to happen.

As much as it pained me, there was no seeable way to get to the back of the building without Newton's help. I know there are people with high ground advantage and I knew there is more than one. With a slightly growled resigned sigh, I spoke quietly to Newton. "Do you actually know how to use that gun?"

I felt him shift against my back, my guess as he nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "Because you're going to. On my signal, head to the back of the room. There is an office with an alternate exit."

This time when he moved, it was to look at me but he only got out 'why not' before I raised my arms and fired onto the catwalk, forcing them to reveal themselves up there. I pivoted on my right foot and took off, continuing to shoot blindly. I took a look back and nearly rolled my eyes at the fact Newton tried to take the easy exit and my theory was proved right when he was scrambling to his feet facing the direction I went.

Looking back in front of me, I saw a couple of crates that were stacked up under one side of the catwalk. Knowing I was running low on ammo, I redirected myself and headed for it. It would give me a chance to reload and figure out exactly why Newton was still alive when that would have been an easy kill for an infant.

Ducking behind the crates, I pressed my back against the rough wood. I was just releasing the clips on my guns when I was joined by a freaking out Newton. He started blubbering about still being alive and asking how he was still alive and all manner of bullshit as I pulled fresh clips from my belt.

I growled a little as I pushed the clips into place and looked at Mike. "Shut the fuck up, Jesus. I get it. You're alive. Congratulations."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "But why?"

That is the million dollar question, isn't it? He really shouldn't be. Though I had a thought about it, it wasn't exactly easy to explore while being still being shot at. Either these guys were just a horrible shot or he was alive for a reason. Either way, I didn't care. No one fucking shot at me and lived to tell the tale.

I looked back over at Mike and this time did roll my eyes. He had a revolver. A six shot revolver. What the fuck did he think he was gonna do with that? With a sigh and a shake of my head, I held out one of mine and snorted. "Time to be a big boy and put your toy away."

He looked at my gun for a second before looking back at me. "Seriously?"

My face went flat and I huffed a little. "Do you really think I want to give you a semi-automatic? No, I don't. However, I do want to get out of here and if that means that I have to trust you, so be it. I have a theory and unfortunately the only way to find out if I'm right is to put it to the test."

He hesitated for another second before he took my gun and licked his lips. "What's the theory?"

I looked around the side of the crate to the office that leads to the other exit and clicked my tongue. "The obvious route to take before would be the closest exit, which you proved correct. Were this a hit of mine, I would put my most inexperienced gunmen at the front to keep the target where I wanted it so it couldn't get away and tell someone while putting the better, more experienced gunmen at the back for the kill." I then looked back at Newton. "This is a game and you have to play to get out."

Mike looked away from me for a moment, his lip drawing between his teeth. His eyes dropped to look at the concrete floor and he sighed. "Stupid question. What are the rules?"

I chuckled a little, a smirk coming to my lips as I cocked the chamber loaded. "There aren't any." Looking back around the crate I continued. "I'll take the right, you take left. Aim at the catwalk and shoot low. Start running for the office. There's another exit at the back."

***xXx***

I sat at the bar in my kitchen, staring at the picture that was left on the driver's seat of my car, my body frozen but my blood boiling as Mike pissed and moaned in the living room. I tried to just ignore him, but he was a persistent fucker that just seemed to want his ass kicked.

I tuned him out as best I could. He wasn't important. At least not to me. The picture in my hand was however. It was Alexis, and she was tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth. The fear in her eyes tore at me, gripped my heart in a vice like hold and kicked me in the gut all at once. It was my job to protect her and I failed.

When Mike started to get louder in his insistence he was shot, I let out a hard sigh and spun around on my stool. "It's a flesh wound. You can stop any fucking time now."

Newton looked over at me, a glare on his face as he held his arm. "I was struck by a bullet."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "You were GRAZED by a bullet." I then stood from my seat and pulled my shirt off. Pointing to a scar below my right shoulder I cocked a brow at him. "When you have one of these, you can say you got shot. Until then, quit your bitchin'."

He glared at me, but I sat down and crossed my arms, speaking again before he got the chance. "So, wanna tell me what you're doing looking for my sister?"

He went to open his mouth and cocked a brow at him when he just closed his mouth again. After another moment, he sighed and leaned back into my couch. "She's my girlfriend."

Oh, wrong answer. However, instead of grabbing my gun and showing him the difference between a flesh wound and actually getting shot, I chuckled. "Girlfriend, huh? Must not be very serious if she hasn't told me about it."

His face morphed back into a glare. "Two years isn't serious?" I just shrugged and his face darkened a little more. "Maybe you two just aren't as close as you think you are because she didn't tell me you two were related."

I pressed my lips together and nodded once slowly. "Yeah, that has to be it. Or, perhaps it's because she knows better than to tell anyone she's my sister so shit like this doesn't fucking happen."

He went to open his mouth and just as quickly shut it again. After another moment, he licked his lips and looked back at me. "Well, someone knows that not only is she your sister, but my girlfriend too."

I leaned back on the counter and crossed my arms, nodding once. "Which will, hopefully, narrow the list down quite a bit. Considering we don't run in even close to the same circles, finding overlap shouldn't be too difficult and I'm not waiting around for another phone call."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Mike POV**

Demetri and I spent the better part of three hours going over anyone we thought would not only have a vendetta against the both of us, but also who would be stupid enough to act on it like this. Most of them were shot down but in the end, we came up with a list of five names.

I was still sitting on his couch as he reloaded the clips to his guns when I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. "Where is everyone else?"

He glanced over at me, but didn't comment for a moment as he went back to his task. When he did answer me, he was vague about it. "Busy."

Fair enough, I suppose. It's one thing to know what he and his friends do for a living, but it's another thing to have it confirmed right from the horse's mouth. So, instead of asking anything else about them, I got back to the crux of the issue we faced. "So, what's the plan then?"

I heard him let out a soft snort-like chuckle, a grin coming to his lips that showed off his teeth as he slipped the clip he just refilled into the butt of his gun. I watched him cock it to load the chamber before flipping the safety. He then stood and grabbed the shoulder holster that was hanging on the back of his chair. After putting it on and holstering his guns, he grabbed his floor length back jacket and turned to me as he shrugged it on. "What plan? I'm starting at the top and killing every last son of a bitch on that list until I find the one that has my sister."

I would be lying if I wasn't shocked at his answer. I was expecting something a little more thought out than that and something a little more full proof. I scrambled to my feet as he was heading for the door, getting in front of him and cutting off his exit. The look on his face told me I better make this quick, too. I just shook my head a little. "That's it? That's the grand plan? Go on a killing spree?"

One brow slid up to his hairline and he nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." I went to open my mouth again and he crossed his arms, speaking again before I could. "I kill perfect strangers for perfect strangers. What the fuck makes you think that I wouldn't do the samn damn thing for my sister? And, why we're on the subject, what are you going to do? I mean, you're the one that says you two are all serious and shit. If the situation was reversed and it my girlfriend that was taken, there wouldn't be a force on Earth to stop me from doing what I had to, to get her back." He then sidestepped me and walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "Do whatever you want but if you get in my way or in anyway try and hinder me, I will shoot you in the fucking face. If she means anything to you, anything at all, help me get her back and I might let you keep seeing her."

I looked over at him and clicked my tongue. "Think you could stop me?"

He chuckled a little and smirked wide. "I know I can. That, though, is pretty irrelevant at the moment. So, what's it going to be? I can get her back on my own. It would just be easier with a little help."

***X***

The last place I would have ever thought I would be was right where I was, sitting in the passenger seat of Demetri Voltalian's car. The whole situation was fucked up. Had I known that Alexis was his baby sister, I might have given the pursuit I gave her a second thought. I still wanted to marry her, but to be related to him... that was not something I wanted. I hated him, he hated me. It was a mutual relationship of hatred and now we were working together.

It was fucked up.

However, if he was willing to put the fact that we nearly killed each other aside for the time being, I suppose I could play along with it. I knew there was no way I could get her back without him, and regardless of what he thought, I doubted he could do it alone either. Well, that's not really true. This was the kind of shit the fucker did for a living. He was paid to hunt people down and he was good at his job, I would have to give him that.

There was one family that ran things in the town; the Cullens. I use to fuck one of them before I met Lex so I knew what they were into. The little midget was good at never shutting up. Then again, it wasn't like I didn't know everything she said already. It was just one of those things that everyone knew, but no one talked about.

Now, there was the Cullens. But then there is the Volturi, a group of hired hitmen to do the dirty work for the highest bidder and the Cullen's go-to for their own unwanted adversaries. They worked for no one but themselves. To them, it was about the money and they got PAID for their services. They didn't ask questions and never missed their marks. They were paid up front and normally sent a body part as confirmation the job was done. And Demetri was the head honcho these days. That, too, was an 'everyone knows but no one talks' thing.

Though it was assumed Demetri did very little as far as the actual hits went, it was known he was fully invested in the business his father built. Aro was an asshole and that was a trait that was certainly passed down to his son. However, Demetri took this to a whole new level with the way he ran things. Also, his inner circle is a lot closer than the one Aro had. As far as the lower level hitmen that worked for him were concerned, Demetri didn't actually do anything but sit at a desk and had out the assignments, thus being unable to be blamed for actual murder and only for conspiracy. The actual truth of the matter was far different than that and there was more blood on Demetri's hands than there was on anyone else's.

Demetrious Voltailian was an evil mother fucker and I was pretty sure he took pleasure in the ending of someone else's life just like his father before him.

Which is why I couldn't understand why anyone would be stupid enough to knowingly kidnap his sister. I had thought the Cullen Family had something to do with this, but the way he shot that down, he was adamant that, collectively, they weren't that stupid. Even if one or more of them were, there was at least one of them smart enough not to cross him in such a way and it was the actual Head of the Family. Then again, Carlisle was a pussy so that wouldn't surprise me. If he had a hand in this, he would have called someone else to do the actual work and deny everything if confronted.

I must have been thinking out loud and not realized it because Demetri snorted as he pulled the car to a stop and looked over at me. "Seems you misunderstood me before. I know the Cullens are behind this. They are the only ones that know we both have a connection to Alexis. I said they weren't collectively that stupid, not that they weren't that stupid. And if you think that Carlisle runs the show, you're out of your fucking mind. It isn't a question of IF the Cullens are involved. The question is which one."

I looked at him a moment before nodding slightly. "How do you plan to find out which one it is?"

He rolled his eyes as he cut the engine and grabbed the door handle. "Same as before. Start at the top of the list and kill everyone on it until I find the right one. You would be very surprised the demons that people exercise when they know they're about to die."

"If you're so sure that one of the Cullens have her, why not go straight to the source?"

His face morphed into one of confusion as his lip curled in one corner. "Are you really this retarded or are you just fucking with me? You don't just go head to head with the Cullens. More than that though, until I know for sure which one has Alexis, I'm not going to make a move against them and risk picking the wrong one and the right one doing something to her or moving her and making it harder to find her. They are like cockroaches and need to be handled as such. You just turn the light on, they'll scatter. I want them to stay put and not see me coming when I take off their heads."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Demetri's POV**

This was all a cosmic joke, it had to be. I mean, I knew I owed Karma for a lot but seriously? My kid sister was kidnapped and I find out she is dating the bane of my existence. One or the other I could deal with, but both... on the same day? Not even Hitler deserved that.

Well, I will just deal with one at a time. First, I'll get my sister back and then I will deal with this so-called relationship. Two years isn't a walk in the park so I did know that Newton meant something to Alexis. However, until I knew just what that something was, I would reserve judgement on it. If she actually liked him, I wouldn't kill him. Maiming though? That was entirely possible.

I had thought that Newton was a little smarter than he's been acting since the warehouse, but I guess I was wrong. The questions he's been asking have led me to believe that he is either in way over his head or he is just a flat out moron. I'm not really sure which way the chips are going to fall on that, either. The last time I saw him, he was trying to kill me, and almost succeeded. I had thought he knew what he was doing, that he was paid to take me out. Now, I am beginning to wonder what his real motives were that day or if it was just something that happened and escalated to that point.

There wasn't a question to the fact we couldn't stand each other. There wasn't a question that neither of us wanted to be here together. There wasn't a question that if given the chance we would finish what was started. No, there was only the question of what will happen once this truce is over.

I glanced at Michael from the corner of my eye as he stood next to me in front of our first stop. He was looking forward and there was a slight fear in his eyes. I thought for a moment about ignoring it but when you are even slightly dependant on someone else, that is one emotion you don't want them to feel. So, instead of letting his fear grow and become a problem, I nudged him with my elbow.

When he was looking over at me, I smirked. "Easy peasy."

He let out a hard breath and nodded. "Lemon squeezy, I know." He rolled his head on his shoulders and nodded again. "Alright, let's get this over with."

I chuckled under my breath as I walked away from him and towards the house. There was nothing easy about this. This was dangerous and I wasn't sure if he was really ready for what was going to happen on the other side of the door.

Oh fucking well.

I walked up to the door like I owned the place, pausing long enough to glance at Mike and when he nodded, I planted my foot in the middle of the door. The wood gave with no issue, the crack bouncing off the porch walls and back to my ears like a symphony. Guns drawn, we crossed the threshold, Mike hesitating to pull the trigger while I had no such contention. It only took shooting two for them to get the point and lower their weapons. I didn't actually kill anyone, but the sound was enough.

With my arm still raised, I looked around the room, my eyes falling on, not really the guy I was looking for, but close enough. Moving my arm so that he was the one in my sights, I narrowed my eyes a little. "Where's James?"

Laurent looked back and forth between Mike and I, or rather the guns that were trained on him. After a moment, he pointed to a door down the hall, his voice low and cautious. "He is in there, but I do not think you want to go in there."

I cocked a brow and Mike's balls dropped, finally, and he spoke before I could. "Why? Does he have something to hide?"

Again, Laurent looked at us before sighing. "Depends on what you are looking for. If you're looking to see a porn in the making, then no, he doesn't. However, I would advise against it."

Again, Mike decided he wanted to act hard, so he spoke again, but asked the wrong thing. "Where was he about four hours ago?"

At that, Laurent snorted. "Same place he is now and has been for two days. Whatever you think he did, for once, I can say with positivity, he didn't do." I gave him a look and he shrugged. "Chances are, I would be as surprised as you over this. But, hey, He's been occupied and not taking any calls."

This time I asked him a question. "Who's been calling?"

He settled himself back into his seat and tilted his head slightly. "What are you looking for?"

I shook my head, ignoring my phone when it started ringing. "Not what. Who." When my phone cut off and immediately started ringing again, I sighed and held up a finger as I pulled my phone out of my inner jacket pocket. For everything I have done with a gun in my hand, I have yet to answer my phone while pointing it at someone. After a quick glance at the screen, I cocked a brow at the blocked number before flipping my phone open and putting it to my ear. "Yes?"

_"You're looking in the wrong place. Play closer to the chest."_

I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at it, the same electronically distorted voice from before confusing me. After a second, I put it back to my ear. "Excuse me?"

_"The one who has the heart has the answer."_

With that, the other end cut off and left me even more confused than when this whole thing started. I didn't lower my arm though and instead let those present think I was still on the phone so I had a moment to sort this out, running the words through my mind a few times before I moved my eyes to Mike and narrowed them to near slits. The one who has the heart has the answer, huh? Good to know.

Slowly, I lowered my arm, closing my phone as I did so. Glaring, I moved my gun from pointing to Laurent to holding it inches from Newton's temple. "You have three seconds to tell me whatever it is you're hiding before I blow your fucking brains out."

He jumped a little, turning to look at me. His eyes were wide and his jaw lax. I just continued to glare at him, fully invested in my promise. Laurent, however, took the opportunity to open his mouth.

"Since this now appears to have nothing to do with us, would you mind taking this outside?"

I snapped my head to him and barked. "Shut up!"

He held his hands up and nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. Take all the time you need."

Turning back to Newton, I snapped. "Talk."

Mike just continued to look at me for another moment before he licked his lips and swallowed hard. "I have an idea as to why Alexis was taken."

That one sentence sent my blood boiling and, without thinking it through, I cocked my free hand back and snapped it forward, planting my fist square in his mouth. Hey, I didn't shoot him. I call that sticking to the arrangement. He cried out and his hands came up to his mouth. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and jerked him around, shoving his ass towards the door. As I was dragging Newton out the door, Laurent called out something to the effect of James not liking that I shot two of his men.

I just looked over my shoulder and glared at him. "They're still alive. Get over it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Mike's POV**

Jesus Christ, does that son of a bitch have a nasty right hook. I'm actually surprised he didn't knock out a tooth or two. Once we were outside, I felt myself get shoved from behind and I stumbled slightly and only barely staying on my feet. For as scared as I was to turn around, knowing he was once again pointing a gun at my head, I still did it. At this point, there was nothing to lose.

I moved my hand from my mouth, spat out a mouthful of blood and ran the back of my hand over my chin. I tried to look him in the eye, but the barrel of the glock pointed at me was what took my attention. After taking another deep breath, I lifted my eyes and locked them with Demetri's extremely pissed off ones.

He glared at me and his voice was dark. "Talk, Newton, or I will kill you and I don't really give a flying fuck how pissed off Alexis gets over your death. She'll get over it eventually."

I ran my tongue over the split in my lip and thought about how to tell him this in a way that won't have him pulling the trigger just for shits and giggles. I stalled a moment longer and scrubbed my face with my hands and sighed as I dropped my arms. However, when I went to open my mouth and seal my fate, I was saved by his phone ringing yet again.

The look on his face showed me he wasn't in the least bit happy with the interruption, but, with his gun still trained on me, he pulled it out and flipped it open without looking at the screen, his voice dark and clipped.

"What?"

It was instant, his reaction to the words from the other end. His face went from menacing to confused to shocked with hardly any transition between them. When he spoke again, he turned away from me but never dropped his arm, his voice softer.

"You're sure?"

It was another minute before he finally dropped his arm, spoke into his phone again before hanging up. He then holstered his gun and hit a button on his phone and turning towards his car, bringing it back to his ear. Before he moved though, he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over. You will tell me what you're hiding or I will put a bullet in your skull. For now, get in the car."

With that, he turned his attention to his phone and left me to watch after him as he walked to his car. It took me a moment to catch up to current events, and when I did, I had to jog to catch up. When we reached the car, I looked at Demetri from over the roof. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

He glanced at me for a second before opening his door. "Just get in."

**Demetri's POV**

After I ended the call that saved Newton's life, I didn't say a word. I just looked out the windshield and drove, my mind whirling with different possibilities as to what Alec was talking about. He didn't give me much information, but the sound of his voice told me he was downplaying whatever was going on.

I couldn't even begin to understand what he was talking about either. All he would tell me was that something with what they thought had Alexis' voice was at the office, but they couldn't make out what it was that was said. Apparently, something was sent to my office by whoever had my sister and currently and Felix was doing what he could to clean up the audio to see what it was. He was a wizard with computers and tech shit, so if anyone could, it would be him.

The only thing that wasn't sitting right with me about this was why would they send something that couldn't be understood. My guys were pretty sure it was her voice, but they couldn't say it with absolute positivity so, as of right this moment and as far as I was concerned, it's not like it could be used for proof she was still alive. Besides that, unless I actually saw her, I still wouldn't take some recording as evidence.

The air in the car was tense and awkward. Then again, can't really think of a reason it wouldn't be. Not ten minutes ago I was pointing a gun in the face of the other passenger and there was already an edginess because I already knew he was hiding something from me that had to do with this. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

But I would.

One way or another, I would find out and he would be the one to tell me. The only question left as far as that went was; was he going to live afterwards.

The drive was short and uncomfortable, the tension growing in every passing moment of silence. By the time I pulled into the parking garage I would have sworn to just about anything that Newton was about to blow his own brains out just to save me the trouble. Once I pulled into a spot and cut the engine, I looked over at him, my voice much calmer than I was. "I have to do something right quick. After I'm done, you and I are going to have a little chat."

***X***

I walked into my office suite, Mike trailing behind me looking around like this was the coolest thing since sliced bread, but I just shrugged out of my jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch that was off to the side. Walking through the room like I owned the place, and I did, I grinned as I heard the grunt from Mike as Caius cut off his path followed by the indigent 'hey' as he was searched.

At that, I snickered.

Once Caius was done, Mike made a noise in the back of this throat as he caught up with me as I approached the doors to my actual office. The grin was still on my face as I pushed them open and Mike called me an asshole.

Not giving him a second thought though, I clasped my hands, rubbing my palms hard against each other and looked at Felix. "What do we got?"

I saw him give a side glance to Alec, but looked over at me right after. "You're not going to like it."

I perched myself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and nodded to the computer. "Never for a second thought I would. Play it."

Felix looked at me for a moment longer before sighing and hitting the spacebar to start the recording. There was a lot of white noise for a few seconds before what was clearly my sister's voice... and she did not sound happy.

_"Fuck you, Dude."_

I cocked a brow at the language but didn't say anything as the recording continued to play, not wanting to miss anything. There was a distorted voice demanding her to 'say it' and her, in a very colorful and defiant manner, refusing to do so. This when on for about a minute before there was a very loud 'crack' and a pained grunt making my eyes narrow. The fucker was already going to die, but I was originally only planning on shooting him. Now? Now I was going to destroy him.

After another moment of silence there was a chuckle that slowly grew in volume and amusement. Before long my sister's voice came back on and it was dripping in, pleasure, for lack of a better word.

_"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life, Chief. My brother is going to destroy you."_

She knew me so well.

There was another cackle like chuckle before there was a click and the recording ended. I just started at the computer, my mind whirling with what I was going to do to the fucker when I got my hands on him when Felix leaned back in his seat and pulled me out of my thoughts by speaking.

"That's the best I can do. It'll take days to uncover the other voice, if it even can be uncovered."

I pinched my chin between my the side of my finger and my thumb, running my tongue over my bottom lip as I thought. Finally, I made my decision and stood. "I'm less concerned about who has her and more so with where she is. Ignore the foreground and focus on the background. Clean it up and filter through it. Find out if there are any identifying sounds that can at least narrow down things down a little."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Mike's POV**

It was an amazing thing to watch as everyone in the office jumped at the command, even for as simple as it was. Demetri went over to his desk and sat down while Felix, Alec and Afton all starting pounding computer keys to do as instructed.

I turned my head and looked back out into the main room and saw Caius and Santiago standing guard at the doors to the suite, hands clasped in front of them and backs ramrod straight. They looked straight ahead, clearly showing the military training they were known to have.

It wasn't often that anyone actually saw the inner workings of the Volturi. Demetri played things very close to the chest, not wanting to make the same mistake his father made. He brought the operation into the 21st century so to speak, using technology to his advantage instead of shying away from it like Aro had.

"Newton."

I was startled out of my thoughts by my name, snapping my attention back to the most dangerous man in the room. Blinking at him, I nodded. "Yeah?"

He was leaned back in his seat, feet kicked up on the desk, staring at a pen he was playing with. I watched it as he slowly spun it around from point to tip a couple of times before he I heard him click his tongue, looking back at him as he looked at me. His eyes were hard but not murderous. At least, they didn't hold my murder in them anymore. He slowly dipped his head and then tilted it to the side and clicked his tongue again, his voice deceptively calm. "I am going to ask you this one time and one time only. This is the only chance you have to tell me what I will find out anyways." He paused and licked his lips but didn't move his head, only his eyes and locked them on mine. "What are you hiding?"

With that question, it went so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. All three of the people on computers stopped typing and I could feel their eyes on my back. After the tremor rocked my spine, I pressed my lips together and gulped, but knew it was now or never. So, letting out a breath, I took a seat across from Demetri and told him what he wanted to hear.

He never said a word as I told him about my past relationship and the bad ending of said relationship with the tiny pain in the ass, Alice Cullen. Normally, I would consider silence golden, but when you are staring fate in the face, it's anything but. I was outnumbered and outgunned. One word out of Demetri's mouth and I was dead before I knew what happened.

To my great shock, he didn't say anything for an agonizingly long moment before he looked over at Felix. "How are you doing with the background noise?"

I glanced back and watched as Felix shrugged one shoulder and tilted his head. "Not sure what it is, but I found this."

He pressed a couple of keys and then hit the spacebar, both Demetri and I straining to hear what he did. The second we did it was like a lightbulb went off. It was so obvious and something right out of a movie.

Demetri and I looked at each other, our eyes locking and we spoke at the same time. "The Pier."

***X***

"Everyone clear on the plan?"

I looked up from the task I was given of loading clips when I heard the question, my eyes roaming around the room at the massive arsenal of weapons that pretty much came out of nowhere. However, when my eyes found Demetri, he was looking right at me. So, I nodded. It was easy enough. The two of us would go in and do whatever was necessary to get Alexis out while the others waited outside and made sure that no one else left alive. Can't really fuck that up.

Once I finished the last clip, I tossed it with the others and stood, turning to Demetri and motioned to him I wanted a moment of his time. He jerked his head to the side and I followed him out into the hall, him shutting the door behind us and crossing his arms.

"What?"

I glanced back at the doors and lowered my voice a little. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we were told to come alone and neither us know what exactly what we're walking into. We only know the area she's at, not exactly where she is or who we're going to run into. The pier is huge and they are already there. They're going to know."

His reaction to that was not what I expected. He dropped his head back on his shoulders and groaned. "Oh, fuck. You are new at this." With a sigh, he picked his head back up and looked at me. "I am perfectly aware of all of that. Now, let me ask you this. What do you think is about to happen? That we're just going to walk in there and that's that? That the game is over and Alexis is going to be handed over just like that? If so... you're probably going to die today. I know we're walking into a trap. The thing to do would be to set a bigger and better one than they have."

I pressed my lips together and crossed my arms, nodding slightly. "I get that, but what happens before we find her and they see your goons?"

He snorted. "Not a damn thing." My head shot up and I looked at the smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? This was never about her. This is about us. You pissed the Cullens off and they just don't like me. I cause them a lot of grief and I do it on purpose. There are so many fucked up things I have done to them and this is their chance to get back at me for it. I'm not surprised it happened. It was only a matter of time before something like this did. If you haven't figured this out yet, they wanted us to kill each other to save them the trouble of doing it."

I blinked at him. "How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "How do you not? Like seriously? What happened between us three years ago is not exactly a secret nor is the threat to finish what we started if we ever crossed paths. I promise you, they were banking on one or both of us to have died in that warehouse this morning and they know things didn't go down like that. So, the same person that called me about Alexis being taken in the first place called and told me you were hiding something, probably hoping that I would kill you when I found out about your little bump-a-long with the mutant midget. Under normal circumstances, they would have been right. Under these ones, I need you alive."

I looked at him a moment and sighed. "So, what are we going to do when we get there? I know you have something up your sleeve for this or you wouldn't be so calm."

He shrugged and grabbed the door handle. "Same as before. Don't get shot."

And same as before... that was a good plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Mike's POV**

**Present day**

When Lexi told us what happened, I saw a light bulb go off in Demetri's eyes. Something she said meant more than it seemed. He didn't say much after she was done either, just kissed her forehead, said he would take care of it and left the room, leaving us alone.

We both watched after him for a moment before I looked down at her and set my hand over her's and drew her attention to me. I looked down at her bruised face and split lip and felt an unknown before rage bubble in my gut.

She glanced down and licked her bottom lip before she sighed. "I guess the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

I snorted softly and gave her a half smile. "You could say that."

It was then she lifted her eyes again. "I was going to tell you but, Demetrius can be a little unreasonably protective sometimes."

No argument there so I just nodded. "Understatement, Lex. I lost count of how many times I had a gun in my face over the last three days." She went to open her mouth and I covered it with my hand. "Don't. I get it, you're his baby sister. It would be worse if he hadn't threatened me on numerous occasions. However, you probably should have told him over the last two years."

She nodded and I moved my hand. "I know. I was going to but everytime it came up I chickened out. And then, I just stopped bringing it up because I didn't know how he would react. Or, I did and didn't want to risk it. I'm sure you've heard of some of the things people know he's responsible for but can't prove and those were people he never met before the day. He hated you. I didn't want to see what he would do to you so kept to myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever, but I knew I could long enough for when you two did find out, he wouldn't kill you."

"I wouldn't have killed him had you told me not to, Lexi."

Both Alexis and I looked back at the door and saw Demetri standing there with his arms crossed, looking right at her with a tender look.

She swallowed and licked her lips again, "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Your happiness means far more to me than his death ever would. And, for reasons beyond my comprehension, he has made you happy for two years. As long as that continues, he'll live. One time there are tears because of him and he will never be able to hide from me." He then looked at me and locked our eyes. "Got it?"

Though the question was rhetorical, we both nodded. Once we did he continued and he was talking to me. "We gotta go."

When I nodded to him, he left once again, leaving me and Alexis on our own. I looked down at her with a tender smile and set my hand on her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She looked up at me and swallowed hard. "What are you two going to do?"

I clicked my tongue one, bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead and spoke against her skin. "Rest, Lexi." Then I pulled back and smiled at her again. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

Pulling away from her, I turned and headed for the doorway, ready to get this over with. Before I made to the door, however, a call of my name stopped me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a tear escape Alexis' eye.

She took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Be careful, Mike."

I grinned at her. "Now where's the fun in that?"

She snorted softly and settled further into her bed. "You have spent too much time around my brother."

I just chuckled a little before leaving the room and meeting up with Demetri in the hall. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring at the floor. Once I was closer to him, "You good?"

He looked up at me and pushed himself off the wall and started for the elevators. "No. I called Felix and had the guys look for this Garrett with a Volturi tattoo and they didn't find him."

I put my hands in my pockets and nodded as he pushed the button. "So, what's the plan then?"

"Alec and his sister and on their way here to keep an eye on Alexis while Felix tries to see if he can find out who this guy is." He looked over at me. "You haven't seen anyone following you and Lexi around for the last month, have you? Couple weeks? Last few days? Anyone stick out in your mind?"

As we boarded the elevator, I took a moment and thought about it before I shook my head. "Nope. But I can't wait to meet him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Demetri's POV**

Felix with a computer was like poetry in motion. While I preferred the old fashioned hunt, with hardly any information, he could find anyone, anywhere. With just the name of Garrett, he was able to scrounge up all kinds of shit on the most likely candidate of being the one I was after. There was no doubt in my mind that by now it had gotten back to Cullen that I had Alexis and there was zero chance that he was going to be able to get her back and use her as leverage like I was pretty sure was his plan. Now, with nothing over my head, there would be no stopping me from getting my hands on him.

And this Garrett was going to lead me right to him.

Oh, I knew I could beat his whereabouts out of his father if the mood struck, but then there was the risk of also having the added issue of dealing with Emmett and I didn't want to if I didn't have to. For the fact that Carlisle was the 'head' of the family that supposedly ran this city, the dude was a pansy. He always tried reason when violence was so much easier and a hell of a lot faster. You would sooner sell your soul when someone slaps you in the face than you would if someone tried to talk you out of it.

Something the man never got through his thick skull.

That's normally where I would come into play for him if he wanted to keep his son's hands clean. This time, however, there would be blood dripping from his fucking fingers by the time I got done with him.

I glanced at Newton as he sat next to me looking out the window of the car. His chin was in his palm and I could tell by the eyes in his reflection that he was still back at the hospital with Alexis. I still wasn't sure how much I liked this relationship between them, but I was also well aware of the fact that if I tried to stop it, Alexis would just continue to see him behind my back as she had been. The plus side of this, now that I knew, I could keep an eye on it and would, possibly, have a valid reason to kill him later.

But... until then. "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours because right now, trust me, you want it on the task ahead."

He looked out the window for a moment longer before he turned to look at me, shaking his head. "I can't get the image of her out of my head. It's all I see. The fear in her eyes when we found her. The pain in them when I left. The fucking bruises. I can't stop seeing them."

I pressed my lips together and cocked my head to the side. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

Mike sighed and dropped heavily back against his seat, rolling his head so he was still looking at me. "I've only done something like this once and it didn't turn out as planned."

I snorted. I didn't doubt that in the slightest. All I could say at that point was, "it gets easier."

He looked confused. "What does?"

I clicked my tongue and shifted in my seat. "Seeing those you care about hurt." When his brows shot to his hairline, I chuckled. "I bet you think I am a cold blooded sociopath that has no remorse and feels nothing, don't you?" When he said nothing, I chuckled. "I assure you, I'm not. My friends are my family, believe it or not, and I take every injury they get personally. But, it gets easier to see. Eventually, you'll be able to think through the rage and pain. Trust me when I say I have never been this irate before, but, I know how to deal with anger and still be able to function. You have to set aside the emotions or you're going to make a mistake."

He nodded at me but stayed silent for a moment before licking his lips. "Is it really that easy to set aside you sister could have died?"

A corner of my lips turned up into a sardonic half-smile. "No. What's easy is not giving a fuck about the consequences of killing the one responsible for that."

***X***

Pulling up the front of the building, I let out a deep breath and looked over at Mike. "Remember this is for her."

Mike nodded and grabbed the handle. "Only for her."

I snorted at the dramatics, but opened my door and got out not saying anything about it. This was going end in with someone dead and I have a little more experience in that field than Newton. However, I would make sure he made it back to my sister. This was for her anyways and if her boy didn't show back up at the hospital with me... well I didn't want to think about that.

I walked to the front of the car, putting my sunglasses on as I stared at the building in front of me as Mike came to stand at my side. We stood in silence for a moment before we started towards the door. There was no covertness, no hiding. There was revenge and there was atonement. I sent up a silent prayer to the heavens that it wasn't my time yet and, with a glance at Mike, I pulled my gun from the harness under my jacket and, cocking the chamber loaded, I kicked the fucking door in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Mike's POV**

The sound of the front door as it banged against the wall was drowned out by the hail of gunfire that greeted Demetri and I as we entered. He was double fisting it, one gun in each hand as he went left and I was firing from one as I went right. The noise was deafening and only heightened my senses to my surroundings. It was odd, being so hyper aware, but it wasn't something I would give up for anything.

The adrenaline burned as it pumped through my veins. My heart hammered in my chest in time with the firing of the glock in my hand. I was ducked beside a chair, Demetri across from me in the same position behind a love seat. There were feathers from the pillows flying like snow in the air, the smell of gunpowder tickling my nose.

I pressed my back against the chair and looked over at Demetri as he changed the clips in his guns. It was fluid and flawless; the clips fell to the ground and his moved his arms under his jacket, bringing them back and, with a flip of the switch, they reloaded and he was back on his feet, firing into the room with a blank face and no fucks to be found in his stance. He was out for blood, that much was obvious, and he was going to get it.

Taking a minute to clumsily switch out my empty clip for a fresh one, I looked over the arm of the chair and, after letting out a breath, I rolled to my feet and joined in the firefight.

It took changing the clips a total of four times before we cleared the front of the building and it was a lot work. I never knew just how much physicality actually went into something like this. I was panting and sweaty but Demetri was just standing there like this was nothing as he once again changed the clips to a set of fresh ones. I looked over at him and panted. "How the fuck do you do this shit?"

He glanced at me and smirked. "Aww, come on, now. Are you having fun yet?"

I went to open y mouth when something caught my eye. I blinked once, not believing what I was seeing at first, but there was no denying it. "You're bleeding."

Demetri glanced at his arm and nodded. "Yup. Occupational hazzard."

I stood up and looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaw. "How are you so calm? You were SHOT."

He lifted the other arm and held up one finger. "Grazed. I was grazed. Trust me, big difference. But, I believe we covered that a couple of days ago."

I just stared at him completely dumbfounded. It took me a moment for the shock of his blase attitude to dissipate and when it did, I just shook my head. There are just somethings I will never understand about this guy and this will just have to added to the list.

Letting out a harsh breath, I rolled my shoulders. "Now what?"

He looked at me, a sadistic look entering his eyes and dark smile forming on his lips. "Now, I kill Edward Cullen."

***X***

**Demetri's POV**

I was actually rather impressed with Mike during the trap we both knew we were walking into. For the fact that he had never done something like this, and on this scale neither have I, he held his own. I mean, sure, there was a few times I think he got scared and bitched out, ducking down when it wasn't necessary, but he survived when I honestly thought he was going to get shot.

Ignoring the burn on my arm from a very close call, I took the lead as we headed further into the building. I knew Edward was here, I could feel it. I knew where he would be, too. That much was easy to figure out. He would be holdup in some room under heavy guard and gun like the pussy he was. He only thought he was a hard ass, but when push came to shove, he was nothing but a spoiled coward.

Before the first gunshot, he probably thought he was in the clear, that we wouldn't figure it out. He thought he was untouchable, better than everyone else. He was trying to dethrone his father, take over the business from under Carlisle's feet because he didn't have the stomach to get it the way things worked, through the death of the one before him. So, he thought to have me do his dirty work and blame his father for the kidnapping of my sister.

The little fucking moron.

I don't blame those for something they didn't do. While yes, Carlisle was guilty of not controlling his kid, Edward was to blame for my sister getting hurt.

Mike and I made our way to the second floor, picking off the lone and double guards that got in our way. When he reached the hall, I looked back over my shoulder at Mike as he watched our backs. I licked my lips and lowered my voice. "This is where it gets dangerous. There isn't any cover between here and the door and there are more of them than there are of us."

He looked at me and nodded. "Let's get this over with."

I smirked. "You go high. I'll go low." Once he nodded his understanding, I crouched and closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath to calm myself. Looking up at him, we locked eyes for a second before we both turned away, leaned around the corner and pulled the trigger.

***X***

Not without injury, Mike and I made our way through the group of guards. There were only four, but there may as well have been ten for the time and ammo it took. I was down an arm but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I refused to be defeated until the threat to my sister was dealt with. I wasn't stupid. This would happen again if he lived.

Tired and in pain, I broke the last barrier between us and Cullen.

Everything happened too fast to know the details. I raised my good arm and aimed, Mike following suite. Edward was standing on the other side of a desk on the other side of the room with guns trained on us.

There was a stare down.

There were useless words that meant nothing anymore.

There were names hurled back and forth, threats that would never be carried out because all of us knew this ended here.

Time slowed with the first shot fired.

I felt a bullet hit my arm, the pain bringing up memories of the last time it happened but I didn't let it stop me. I refused.

I heard a cry from next to me and knew Mike got hit too, but the son of a bitch kept on keeping on.

When time caught up with itself, I saw Edward's shoulder jerk back, meaning he was hit too.

I continued to pulled the trigger until a clicking sound came from the empty chamber and we were all still on our feet. The great thing about knowing guns as well as I do, if we were out of bullets... so was he.

I tossed my gun to the ground and darted across the room, Edward taking off and out the other exit of the office. I could see his shirt was stained in blood and all it did was drive me harder, faster. He wasn't going to get away from me. This wasn't going to continue.

I chased him along the metal catwalk, Mike veering off and taking another path when we reached a fork in the path. They connected again and he was hoping to head him off and block him in.

It worked.

Edward slowed when he saw Mike coming at him, but I didn't. I tackled his ass from behind and took us both to the grated floor. Forcing him to roll to his back, I straddled his stomach before my fist connected with his jaw. I don't know how many times I hit him. It could have been once more. It could have been ten times more. It didn't matter.

I then climbed to my feet, grabbing him by the shirt and forcing him to follow suit. Holding him upright, I got nose to bloody nose with him, eyes narrowed and jaw set, growling in my throat as I glared into his green eyes. My lips pulled back from my teeth in a sneer that came out in my voice as I jerked him around and pressed him against the low guard rail of the catwalk. "Anything you want you to say? Any last words to pass on to your mommy?"

He looked back at me, defiance in his eyes. "My brother will kill you if you do this."

At that, I chuckled. "Wrong. I did a little checking. Three times I got a call from a number registered to you brother's phone telling me what was going on, what was happening. You fucked with the wrong guy because apparently, Emmett doesn't really care all that much about you. You're trying to take what your father built, but what you fail to realize is that with you dead, Emmett gets the family business. You are nothing but a stepping stone in the way of him obtaining what he wants and he knows that in order to keep the business going, you don't piss off your clients."

His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed hard together before he spat out. "You're a fucking liar."

With that, I felt his fist connect to a shot wound on my side, forcing me to let him go and double over grabbing my side. With me distracted, Edward dove at me, knocking us both backwards. What he failed to calculate though, I was taller than he was so we hit the rail, we both went over.

I felt myself falling and survival kicked in. I shoved him away from me, the force of the shove pushing me further away from him and him from me. I didn't expect to survive, but at least he wouldn't either.

The hit hurt more than I can say but it didn't sound right. It echoed. I layed on my side gasping for air with my eyes closed, trying not to puke. When I finally opened them, I saw rusted metal in view, causing me to blink in confusion. Rolling a little and more on my stomach, I panted as I found myself staring through the grate of a lower catwalk and down at the blood spatter that was Edward Cullen. I heard my named called from above and lifted my arm and signaled I was alive... or at least not dead.

There were some broken bones and a few new bullet wounds to add to the collection, but I would deal with it because as I looked back down at the concrete floor below me at Cullen's unmoving body, I was just really glad that wasn't me.

Cullen was dead and my sister was safe. I could live with these injuries. Now, the only thing left to do was have a little chat with Newton about my sister. I have a bit of an evil streak when it comes to her and if he thought this was bad, he should have seen what happened to the last guy that hurt her.

***X***

**Fin**


End file.
